boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Headquarters
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Headquarters is the nerve center of your base. Upgrading the HQ unlocks new base buildings and upgrades. If your HQ is destroyed, the attacking enemy wins the fight and can steal your resources. The HQ receives damage whenever one of your base buildings is destroyed." ---- ---- *'Summary' **It is very important to protect your Headquarters, because if it is destroyed, the enemy wins the battle (and all of the resources that were at risk). **The higher the level your Headquarters is, the more buildings you will unlock. **The higher the level your Headquarters is, the higher the level you can upgrade your buildings to. ***Troops, Defensive Buildings and Gunboat Weaponries unlocked at or before HQ level 6 have 20 levels, while those unlocked later follows this pattern: (HQ level that unlocks it) + (its maximum level) = 26. For example, the Scorcher is unlocked at HQ level 18 and has 8 levels. The exceptions to this rule are the Gunboat weaponries that are upgraded by lasting time (Flare, Shock Bomb and Smoke Screen). **Upgrading your Headquarters is also a good defensive move because it significantly increases the amount of health that the Headquarters has. Whether a Warrior rush wins or fails is heavily dependent on the amount of health that the Headquarters has. **To upgrade your Headquarters to a higher level, you may need a higher experience level. ---- * Headquarters Damage Headquarters Damage ::*When all of the Buildings on a base except for the HQ are destroyed, the HQ will have 30% health remaining. ::*That 70% damage is distributed evenly across all the Buildings on the base, so if a base has many Buildings, the each Building will do less damage. :::*Example: A base has 10 Buildings plus the HQ, so each Building takes away 7% of the HQ's total health. ::*The only exception is when there are 3 or fewer Buildings on the base besides the HQ. In this situation, the damage that each Building deals to the HQ is capped at 20%. :::*Example: A base has 3 Buildings plus the HQ, so when those 3 Buildings are destroyed, the HQ will have 40% of its health left. ::*These rules do apply to Outposts and Power Cores as well. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **When starting your base the Headquarters appears as a structure with stone walls, a wooden roof, a flag at the side, sandbags lying on the ground and a tripod on the roof **At level 2, the Headquarters gains more sandbags on the ground and on the roof and crates against the wall. A small part of the roof has blue boards. **At level 4, more blue boards and sandbags are added to the roof. ** At level 5, the antenna gains a top, and the front entrance gains a white outline and a wooden door. ** At level 6, the roof changes entirely, becoming blue entirely except for the center. It gains a pole on top, and the three crates are replaced by one, larger crate. **At level 7, the Headquarters gains a blue corrugated metal roof, a hatch on the roof and 3 poles at the back. **At level 11, the Headquarters gains reinforced blue steel plating as a roof and a satellite dish on the top. ** At level 17, the Headquarters' satellite dish turns dark grey and becomes bigger, and it gains a signal pole. A lock appears at the front door, and hazard tape is on its bottom. The crate is replaced by 3 orange tubes. ---- *'Trivia' **If a lot of enemy base Buildings remain after the HQ is destroyed, they will blow up faster. **Upon upgrading the HQ to level 2, the Heavy says that the HQ is finally large enough for him and his compatriots, suggesting that untrained troops are housed in the HQ until they are trained. **The HQ has a basement of sorts where all the loot, Power Stones, and island prisoners are held, released when an HQ is destroyed. **The HQ is the only building whose wreckage has anything but debris. **To upgrade your HQ to level 4, you need to build the Radar. **When the player attacks either by landing troops or damaging structures, all of the Blackguard villagers will rush into the HQ to hide. **Following the "Revenge of the Magma" update, the HQ started burning as it took damage. However this was reverted in "The Flame Wars" update. ** If you destroy the HQ right after a mortar (or any other defense in general) shoots, your troops will be damaged (or destroyed) by the fired shell (or projectile), despite that the buildings have already started to explode. The battle will be won even if the mortar shell (or projectile) kills your last remaining troops. Economy Buildings Buildings Available = Upgrading your Headquarters unlocks the following number of Economy Buildings; see the page for each building for details. |-| Maximum Levels = Upgrading your Headquarters allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings. Support Buildings Buildings Available = Upgrading your Headquarters unlocks the following number of Support Buildings; see the page for each building for details. |-| Maximum Levels = Upgrading your Headquarters allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings. Defensive Buildings Buildings Available = Upgrading your Headquarters unlocks the following number of Defensive Buildings; see the page for each building for details. |-| Maximum Levels = Upgrading your Headquarters allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings. Category:Other Buildings